What They Didn't Tell You About College
by FallRose
Summary: My friends & i wrote this as our younger siblings all prepared to leave for college. As we passed it around to friends they all said we should get it published, so minus a lot of spelling errors & a faulty category we thought to put it up here & let you r
1. Author's Note

What They Didn't Tell You About College

What They Didn't Tell You About College

Disclaimer: Though this was written by college students who have been there, done that, we can't claim that we have all the answers. So take our advice at your own risk.

Dear College Freshman,

Let's begin with the obvious—have fun. Honestly, I think that college, overall, consists of the best years of your life. College is about learning and expanding your knowledge—_Accepted _had it right. College is about finding out who you are and who you want to be. It is about meeting new people and making new friends.

College prepares you for life outside mom and dad's house, and long before you know it you will be all grown up. It's hard to believe that childhood is over and this is the first step to adulthood. Scary, I know, but don't be afraid to try new things. Join a club, branch out, and try something you never thought possible. Don't be afraid of failing. Face it. Sometimes you will fail and sometime you will succeed, but you'll never know unless you try.

We are not guaranteeing that college will come without difficulties, because that's unrealistic. It is the ups and downs that shape the college experience and who you are. And your friends, the true ones, will stand by you through it all.

We can guarantee that you are fully capable of handling anything that life throws your way.

Now it is time to put a smile on your face and step into the future.

Now for Some Advice


	2. A Toast to the College Student

What They Didn't Tell You About College

Let's start with something that is essential to your college experience:

DRINKING

Yeah, we are going to be bad influences and tell you little freshmen about drinking. But you know what, we all know that there is underage drinking in this country, and well, while the government condemns it we all see it as if it is forbidden it is not going to teach you to be smarter about it, but rather sneakier and thus dumber about it. First of all: drinking is not something to be dumb about! It is a privilege, not a right

"The College Student"

Source Unknown

College students are truly a rare breed. Week after week they play beer pong, Kings, and shot glass checkers.

They lack any legitimate sense of time. They pre-game until 11pm, 11am classes are early, and you can post-game til 4am. College students undoubtedly have a sub-culture unto themselves.

Some people play basketball, they play beer pong.

Some people wait all year for Christmas or Thanksgiving, they wait for St. Patty's Day, New Year's, and the Superbowl. Some people drink orange juice with their breakfast, they throw back a Bud because they hear it's a good cure for a hangover. And they can turn anything into a drinking game.

They are aware that alcohol makes a person say, do and wear things that would, in a sober state, be out of the question—yet they do it anyway.

Yes, the college student is a rare breed.

**THE GAMES**

Flip Cup

This is a good game to play with a lot of people.

First two teams line up on either side of the table with a cup half-full of beer or Jungle Juice in front of each player.

The first players on each team start the game by drinking their cup as fast as they can and then setting the cup at the edge of the table.

The player must then flip the cup with two fingers so that it is standing upright on the table. The player must continue to reset the cup and try to flip it until they are successful at getting it to stand upright. Once they do this, then the next team member drinks and tries to flip their cup. This continues until every player on the team has drunk their cup and flipped it.

The first team to successfully drink and flip all of their cups wins!

Beer Pong aka Beirut

This is probably the most popular drinking game for college students.

Usually this game is played two on two, but team numbers depends on House Rules and the number of cups you are playing with. The game is played with anywhere from five to one hundred cups (as long as you can form a triangle with the cups on either side of the table). You will also need at least two ping pong balls.

Each cup should be half-full with beer or Jungle Juice and racked into a triangle form on either end of the table. Also a cup full of water for each team to clean the ball with should be placed on the side.

To decide who goes first, there is a shoot-out. A player from each team tries to sink the ping pong ball in the cup; the first team to get the ball in the cup gets to shoot first.

The shooting team holds possession of all the balls in play. Each player of the team gets to shoot once and tries to make it in the cup. If they do make it, then the other team has to drink that cup. If both players make a cup, the balls are sent back and the team gets to shoot until one of them misses. Then it is the other team's turn to shoot. This back and forth continues until a team has sunk all of their opponents' cups.

Common House Rules

If both players make their cups then they get a 'bring back' and they shoot until one of them misses

If you accidentally knock over a cup or drop a ball into a cup in play then you loose that cup

You must drink the entire cup before throwing

For a game of five cups, one, and at most two, re-racks are allowed

Sentences

It will make you laugh til it hurts

Everyone stands in a circle and someone starts off by saying a word

The following person much say a word that helps to form a sentence.

Continue until someone says a word that doesn't make sense or thinks too long or starts laughing so that can't think of a word.

The player who messes up first has to drink their cup.

Kings

A new way to play cards

Spread out a deck of cards in a ring-face down. An empty cup is placed in the center of the ring. Everyone gets a cup full of alcohol and they sit in a circle around the cards and draws a card

IF you draw a then :

ACE – _Waterfall_- all players begin to drink at the same time and it goes clockwise around the circle where a player cannot stop drinking until the player before them stops. The drawer of the card is the first to stop drinking

KING – _King's Cup-_ The drawer of the card may pour a decent amount of their drink into the empty 'King's Cup" in the center of the ring of cards

QUEEN – _Questions-_ The drawer of the card must ask the person next to them a question, they, in turn, ask the person next to them a question and it continues around the circle until a person messes up—then they must take a drink

JACK – _Rule-_ The drawer of the card must create a rule to be in effect for the remainder of the game. If any player breaks the rule, then they must take a drink

10-_Categories-_ The drawer of the card names a category. Then going clockwise players try to come up with an example until someone messes up—then they must take a drink

9 – _Bust-a-Rhyme-_ The drawer of the card picks a word/phrase and going clockwise players must try and think up a rhyme with the word/phrase. The first player to mess up-you guessed it—takes a drink

8 – _Choose a mate – _The drawer of the card picks another player who then must drink every time the card drawer drinks

7 – _Heaven –_ Either all players raise their glasses high and take a drink together OR all players raise their glasses high and the last to do so takes a drink

6 – _Dicks – _All males drinks

5 – _Jive-_ The drawer of the card makes a gesture and then points to another player who repeats that gesture and adds another. They point to another player who repeats both gestures and adds their own. This continues until a person messes up and then they must take a drink

4 – _Whores –_All females drinks

3 – _Me-_ The drawer of the card must drink

2 – _You-_ The drawer of the card picks another player to take a drink

TV & Movies

Any TV show and movie can be turned into a drinking game. Just make up a rule—like every time a character hugs in _Full House _take a drink—and have fun with it.

Umm don't use hard alcohol for this, either a mixed drink or beer and make rules worth sips, not whole cups.

**THE DRINKS**

You should always know what you are drinking before you drink. Alcohol has the amazing powers to impair judgment.

Always travel in a group. Use the buddy system—you all came together, you all leave together. Everyone watches out for each other

Have a sober group member for the night. They can be the voice of reason; help you all get home, make some level headed decisions for you if you are unable to, and cut you off when you had too much. This is a lot of responsibility for one person, so rotate this job and try to be a good drunk to your sober friend; they only have your best interest at heart.

Unless you really trust the person, don't have other people make or get drinks for you—who knows what they will put in it

Play it cool, the skiddish one is always the weakest link

Never get into a car if you feel uncomfortable with the driver

Don't walk around alone when drunk—don't walk around alone at night. Period.

Know your limits

Beware of date-rape

Jungle Juice

Pretty much Hawaiian Punch and like any alcohol the house can find mixed together

This stuff is deadly because you can't really taste the alcohol so you keep drinking it. But there is hard liquor in there, you are going to regret drinking all those cups really soon.

Our advice, only drink it at places where you know and trust the people who made it and make sure it is kept in a closed container so that other people can't drop stuff in there.

Hot Chocolate

1 cup milk

Chocolate syrup

Godiva chocolate liquor

Heat the milk either in the microwave or on the stove

Add chocolate syrup and liquor as desired

Stir and serve

**HANGOVER**

hang·o·ver –noun 1. the disagreeable physical aftereffects of drunkenness, such as a headache or stomach disorder, usually felt several hours after cessation of drinking.

Source

Drinking is all fun and games until the next morning when the hangover sets in and it feels like a truck ran you over.

According to Ezine Articles, a hangover is caused by the combination toxic by-products after the metabolism of alcohol (in this case, the toxin is acetaldehyde) and it's not a pleasant feeling! Added to this are dehydration, and depletion of Vitamins A, B (particularly B6) and C brought about by the chemical action of alcohol in your body.

You are now suffering the effects of a mild overdose of a depressant drug, and your nerves in a hangover state are only reacting to it. So in addition to all the above, you are also depressed and feeling low!

So here are a few little tips on how to get rid of that nasty little headache.

Ok, the only real way to prevent a hangover is to not drink until you are wasted. Drink to have a good time, don't drink to get drunk.

Know your limit. For every person it is different depending on weight and the type of alcohol you are drinking. Also, it takes one really bad night (sorry) to fully understand the effects alcohol and hopefully you will learn your limits and to obey them.

So before you go out for a night of drinking, you can prevent a hangover and getting drunk very quickly by eating a good meal and drinking water continuously throughout the night.

Some people swear by 5 teaspoons of olive oil before drinking! If you are still conscious as you are about to sleep, have a large glass of water or two.

Lots of Vitamin C before you go to bed. Also painkillers with Ibuprofen

FOOD!! Drunk pancakes, fries, BREAD! And Chinese rice

Um believe it or not—drink more alcohol when you have a hangover it is your body going through withdrawal so drinking a little more in the morning (not a lot!) actually helps—trust us!


	3. Go Greek!

The thing that will define your college experience

The thing that will define your college experience

GREEK LIFE

_Hey Delta Tau, love my Delta Tau!_

_I feel good 'cause I'm a Phi Mu! And I feel good 'cause you're one too!_

_Delta Delta Delta! Can I help ya, help ya help ya?_

Greek life is an exclusive society that can be the most rewarding organization you ever joined. It can help define who you become, get you job connections, and give you some of the best friends you will ever have. However, this elite-est society is also very difficult to understand and the most important thing to remember is to keep true to yourself and not compromise your beliefs to help fit in with a Greek organization.

THE RANDALL-WOODS THEORY ON GREEK LIFE

We, as Greeks, would like to propose a study on Greek Life as a whole, someone should donate money to study the mentality of the Greek body. (hint hint)

We, as Greeks, spend most of our time with other Greeks, we mostly date Greeks, and it has been found that 68 of Greeks marry other Greeks. We hope to raise future Greeks. Here at AU only 23 of the student body belongs to a social Greek organization and we tend to alienate the remaining 77 of the campus. We overwhelming spend our free time hanging out with fellow Greeks and then we spend our weekends concocting ways to spend more time with the same people with whom we have spent all week with. We throw parties and go on road trips with the same people we live with day after day with, and cannot bare to be apart from. We often say we are going to branch out and meet new people but come Friday night we hold an open party in which the same people who we had dinner with every night of the past week are the only ones who show up--and if they do not show up we are disappointed. We change our social calendars to accommodate the calendars of other Greeks. Formals and other dated events have to be carefully planned so that we can all attend each others' if invited without having to miss out on our own event. Which also brings us back to the point that we continuously bring the same people to the dated events.

We walk around campus displaying our letters with pride, we travel in packs, and we sit in classes looking for our brothers and sisters. If we can not find any, we next look for any other Greeks before we will sit with a non-Greek (who, if we like, we end up rushing). Which, in itself, poses another aspect of Greek life: for the most part any non-Greek we come arcoss that we like we try and make them Greek with a very high success rate. We decide that they are ready to become part of our organization before you decide that you are ready to rush us. We think about Rush 365 days of the year and never once question the theory that we pay for our friends. But, in looking at our social calendars, our social lives are limited to Greek events and if we ever disaffiliate we would lose most of our 'loyal' friends.

We are all based 100 on secrets and we respect each other secrets: you have your ritual and I have mine and we respect that. We will always be curious about the others' ritual events, but we will never pursue finding out about it. Our secrets bond us. We can get trashed at parties and tell the most intimate secrets about ourselves and our friends, secrets that we have sworn to never tell a soul, but we will never let the secrets of our ritual slip out in a drunken moment of stupidity. Our darkest secrets and worst moments become our nicknames and numbers and we end up using those events as a Christening into a new life.

Look at our Facebooks: We have pictures with the same people, photo after photo and soon we eventually come to the pitfall of taking the same picture with the same people in almost the same clothing at the same place. We are creatures of habit.

We treat Greeks differently than we treat independents. We treat each other more like siblings than friends: we fight yell and scream only to make up quickly. We treat each other like crap at times but at other times we will give our souls for them. We fight so much, yet we leave each other for a week and its like we died. We pretend that we hate another Greek organizations and have rivalries, but when push comes to shove, we will defend them against the non-Greek community. We are a lot meaner to each other and yet we get away with a lot more. We can make out with someone different every Friday night for a month but not be considered a slut; we also can pass each other around like tissues.

Why are we so active on campus? We fund raise all year long for our own philanthropies and then we participate in other Greek's philanthropy events. If we are unable to, we still donate a substantial amount of money to their cause. When non-Greeks hold charity events the majority of the people who show up are Greeks.

When we graduate and rise to high positions within our firms we contact our Greek organizations first when looking to hire interns or employees. We can go to a club and get creeped out when a 40 year old guy starts dancing and trying to hang-out with the college crowd, but, we can be at a Greek party and a 40 year old alumn can show up and we all fawn over their presence and include them as though they were in our own pledge class. We will chug a beer, do a keg stand with them and play beer pong without batting an eye. When we move outside our comfort zones and go abroad or travel to another city or state to live and work we try and find people who were once in our same organization and they will embrace us as though we were family.

We were taught in each organization to take care of and be loyal to each other above all others but at the same time we take care of other Greeks, watch out for them and are there for them when ever they need something and the boundaries of what to ask from each other are almost not there

My final question is why do we love our do we love of world so much? Why does Greek life become our lives when all we did was join a college social group?

The Big-Little Relationship

We, as Greeks, long to be Bigs. We may have biological siblings that we hate but we fight to take on a Greek little sister or brother. Once we have obtained this new little we spend hundreds of dollars on them over the course of one week while doing everything possible to hide our true identity. We are willing to plop down upwards of 200 on this one person but ask us to spend 200 on a birthday gift for a good friend and we cringe--yet here we are spending hundreds of dollars on a person we just met. Once the Big is revealed to the little we tend to disregard each other's names and just refer to each other as 'BIG' and 'LITTLE' in overly excited voices--(Easton would like to point out that this is a sorority trait, not so much a frat trait). And Big-little week, two Greeks (a boy and a girl) can have this conversation and think nothing of it:

Boy: so I got a little

Girl: that's awesome! congrats! I got one too.

Boy: congrats to you too. I have a favor to ask.

Girl: Sure, what's up?

Boy: On Thursday night can you strip my little down to his boxers, duct tape him to his bed and lick whip cream off of his chest?

Girl: Thursday, hrrmmm . . . what time and where does your little live?

Boy: (explains the technical details)

Girl: Sure, if you get some of your pledges to tuck my little into bed on Wed night--oh and can you read 'Good Night Moon' and sing to her?

Boy: I'll see what I can do, I'm pretty sure the pledges aren't busy that night--would Tuesday work as well if they are?

Girl: Sure.

Now, try the same conversation with two independents:

Boy: I have this new friend, whom you don't really know but could you strip him down to his boxers, duct tape him to his bed and lick whip cream off of his chest?

Girl: Umm, no

Yet we as Greeks will help each other out during Big-Little Weeks and do things we would never do in front of independent friends.

Don't try to understand us, we don't understand ourselves sometimes.


	4. Hazing

The thing that will define your college experience

HAZING

Hazing, which many people still associate with Greek life, is condemned by the NPC for sororities and has been eradicated on most campuses.

But let's get real. This is an elite-est organization, there are rules and some hazing does still exist and SHOULD exist. Let me explain.

Hazing in the form where you are forced to do something that

1) will physically harm you

2) is mentally damaging

3) interferes severely with your schoolwork

4) makes you compromise your beliefs and forces you to do something that you do not want to do

**should not exist.** If it does, report it. However, being made to remember facts about your organization (when and where it was founded, who it was founded by, etc) and learning chapter members' names and positions within your chapter, should not be considered hazing. If you do not wish to learn this stuff and be tested on it, then you shouldn't join that organization: you do not get an A in a class if you do not work to earn it.


	5. Rush!

The thing that will define your college experience

SORORITY RUSH BASICS

Rush, also known as recruitment, is a very well choreographed event. Everything has been rehearsed for months.

Rush is the process by which sororities invite new members into their organization. Rush is different from campus to campus so this is just a generality.

A sorority can offer one of the most enriching experiences of college. They offer members with opportunities for social, academic, charitable, athletic, and professional gain. Most Greeks forge friendships with their sisters/brothers that last a life time. Through alumni associations many sorority members are able to locate jobs and resources that are not available to non-affiliates.

A sorority also provides girls with a unique way of meeting people. Once you are inducted into a sorority, or fraternity for males, you suddenly have sisters and brothers all over the world who will act as family whenever you need them. I know girls who went to London for study abroad and got very homesick around Thanksgiving. They found out that a woman from their organization, different school, many years older, was living in London. They ended up being welcomed into her home as family for Thanksgiving and fed a traditional American Thanksgiving meal. No matter where you go you can find a sister/brother that will open their arms to you if you need them.

That is what Greek life can provide you with: a family away from your family.

Greek life can also be very expensive: there are chapter dues, social dues, housing costs, t-shirts and clothing, and charitable donations, but most members would tell you that the cost is well worth it.

FORMAL RUSH-SORORITY STYLE

With Formal Rush, rushees are divided into groups with one or more rush counselors. They will escort you to each party.

You will visit each party for a set period of time. These parties have all been well rehearsed. Take note of how well you can have a conversation with the sisters, how well they interact with each other and their moods—are they genuinely happy or acting?

At the party you will meet several sisters, the president, and the new member director.

Ask questions like:

1) What is the pledge program like?

2) What do sisters do outside scheduled events?

3) Leadership opportunities

4) What made you join this group over the others?

5) What is their relationship like with other Greek organizations?

6) Favorite memory within the organization

7) Member/Sisterhood table (this is actually known as the death table because taking a rushee to see it means you cannot draw an interesting conversation out of the person for the life of you. However, if you word your request to see the table right: 'It sounds like you guys have so much fun together! I'd love to see pictures from all these wonderful events you are telling me about!" and when a sister shows you the table ask questions and comment on the stuff there)

Also, wear something memorable. Over a hundred girls go through rush at a time and sisters cannot remember them all by the end of the night. So wear an interesting necklace or a cool shirt so that you can stand out. _Oh Susie, I remember her. She had that awesome pearl and shell necklace on—did you know she made it herself?_

And **do not** talk about drugs, alcohol, or boys. These are considered recruitment No-Nos.

These are just basic rules, as I mentioned before, each school will have its own rules on rush so learn them, love them, live them and Go Greek!


	6. The Greeks

The thing that will define your college experience

LIST OF GREEK ORGANIZATIONS

Source Wikipedia

So before you rush, we suggest you do some research on your top choices. Go to their national website. Find out who they are and what their philanthropy is. Know what you are getting into. Also find out about the current members of the chapter on your campus: are they known sluts? Party guys? Athletes? Remember, this is going to be your label for the rest of your college career.

Make some friends with the people too. Ok, so these guys are known for throwing great parties. You like to party, this is a great fit! But wait, the guys are jerks to each other and to girls—do you really want them for brothers? Or maybe you should go with the great guys who offered to help you in Stat class. So what if their parties are just average? They have a lot of fun with each other.

So what does Wikipedia say?

Due to the large number of Greek organizations, and the confusion that derives from the use of combined Greek letters in predominantly English-speaking nations, many organizations are often informally better-known by their nicknames, than by their Greek letters. These nicknames usually follow certain patterns:

An initialism based on the letters, either in Greek form or their Anglicized equivalent. Examples include Alpha Epsilon Pi as "A-E-Pi," Delta Upsilon as "D-U,", Kappa Alpha Order as "KA", or Kappa Delta Rho as "KDR".

An invented word based on the letters, such as "Teke" from Tau Kappa Epsilon, "Pike" from Pi Kappa Alpha, "Fiji" from Phi Gamma Delta, or "Sammy" from Sigma Alpha Mu.

To shorten the names of the letters themselves, for example Psi Upsilon as "Psi U", Pi Kappa Phi as "Pi Kapp", Sigma Phi Epsilon as "SigEp", or Phi Delta Theta as "Phi Delt".

To eliminate letters: Pi Beta Phi as "Pi Phi" or Phi Kappa Tau as "Phi Tau".

To use the dominant letter in the organization name, for example "Betas" for Beta Theta Pi, "Kappas" for Kappa Kappa Gamma, "Delts" for Delta Tau Delta, or "Thetas" for Kappa Alpha Theta.

For non-Greek lettered organizations, the use of an abbreviated word or phrase. For example, members of the "Franklin Society" can be nicknamed "Franklins."

**Fraternities**

**North-American Interfraternity Conference**

Acacia, "A-kack" "AKAK" or "Acacian's"

Alpha Gamma Rho, "AGR" or "Agger"

Alpha Gamma Sigma "AG Sig"

Alpha Delta Gamma, "ADG"

Alpha Delta Phi, "Alpha Delt" or "A.D.'s" or "A D Phi"

Alpha Epsilon Pi, "AE Pi"

Alpha Kappa Lambda, "AKL"

- Alpha Sigma Phi, "Alpha Sig"

Alpha Tau Omega, "ATO" or "Taus"

Alpha Phi Alpha"Alphas" or "A-Phi-A"

Alpha Phi Sigma, "APS"

Alpha Chi Rho, "Crow"

Beta Sigma Psi, "Beta Sig"

Beta Theta Pi, "Beta"

Beta Chi Theta, "Beta Chi"

Delta Chi, "D. Chi"

Delta Kappa Epsilon, "DKE" or "Deke"

Delta Phi, "D.Phi's"

Delta Sigma Phi, "Delta Sig"

Delta Tau Delta, "Delts", "DTD"

Delta Upsilon, "DU" or "Ducks"

FarmHouse

Zeta Beta Tau, "ZBT" or "Zebe"

Zeta Psi, "Zetes" (pronounced _Zates_)

Theta Xi, "The Taxi", "T X"

Theta Chi "T-Chi" or "Ox"

Theta Delta Chi, "Theta Delt", "TDX" or "TDC"

Iota Phi Theta, "Iotas" or "I-Phi-Theta"

Iota Nu Delta, "IND"

Kappa Alpha Order, "KA" or "The Order"

Kappa Alpha Psi, "Kappas" or "Nupes"

Kappa Alpha Society, "KA"

Kappa Delta Phi

Kappa Delta Rho, "KDR"

Kappa Sigma, "Kappa Sig"

Lambda Theta Phi, "Lambdas"

Lambda Sigma Upsilon, "LSU"

Lambda Phi Epsilon, "Lambdas", "LFE", "LiFE", or "LPhiE"

Lambda Chi Alpha, "Lambda Chi"

Pi Kappa Alpha, "Pi-K-A", "Pika", or "Pike" (traditional)

Pi Kappa Phi, "Pi Kapp"

Pi Lambda Phi, "Pi Lam"

Pi Rho Gamma, "Pi Ro" est. fall 2007 HIU sites./web/flash/

Psi Chi Omega

Sigma Alpha Epsilon, "SAE", "Sig Alps"

Sigma Alpha Mu, "Sammy," "SAM"

Sigma Beta Rho, "SigRho"

Sigma Nu, "Knights", "SigNu", "SNu", "Snakes", "Snukes"

Sigma Pi "Sig Pi"

Sigma Phi

Sigma Phi Rho "Death Rho", "Rho", "Rhomen"

Sigma Phi Delta, "SigPhi"

Sigma Phi Epsilon, "SigEp" or "SPE"

Sigma Chi, "Sigs"

Sigma Tau Gamma, "SigTau"

Tau Delta Phi, "TauDelt"

Tau Epsilon Phi, "Tep"

Tau Kappa Epsilon, "TKE" or "Teke"

Tau Phi Delta, "TauPhi" or "Tree House"

Triangle Fraternity

Phi Delta Theta, "Phi Delt" or "Phi's"

Phi Gamma Delta, "FIJI" or "Phi Gam" (In accordance with their International bylaws, FIJI's only display their Greek letters at seven different locations, including their flag, seen here)

Phi Iota Alpha, "Phiotas"

Phi Kappa Theta, "Phi Kap"

Phi Kappa Sigma, "Skulls" and "Phi Kaps"

Phi Kappa Tau, "Phi Tau", "PKT"

Phi Kappa Psi, "Phi Psi" "Psis"

Phi Lambda Chi, "Phi Lambs"

Phi Mu Delta, "Phi Mud"

Phi Sigma Kappa, "Phi Sig"

Phi Sigma Phi

Chi Phi

Chi Psi, "Lodgers"

Psi Upsilon, "Psi U"

**Fraternity Leadership Association**

Delta Kappa Epsilon, "DKE" or "Deke"

Phi Sigma Kappa, "Phi Sigs"

Kappa Sigma, "Kappa Sig"

Sigma Alpha Epsilon, "SAE" "E-Dogs"

Sigma Lambda Beta "Betas" or "Lambda Betas"

Sigma Pi

**National Pan-Hellenic Council**

Alpha Phi Alpha, "Alphas"

Iota Phi Theta, "Iotas"

Kappa Alpha Psi, "Kappas", "Nupes"

Omega Psi Phi, "Ques", "Omegas", "Que Dogs"

Phi Beta Sigma, "Sigmas"

**National Association of Latino Fraternal Organizations**

Sororities

Alpha Pi Sigma

Chi Upsilon Sigma "Cussies"

Gamma Alpha Omega

Gamma Phi Omega

Kappa Delta Chi

Lambda Theta Alpha "LTA"

Lambda Theta Nu

Lambda Pi Upsilon "Lambda Divas"

Lambda Pi Chi "Pi Chi"

Sigma Iota Alpha "Sias"

Omega Phi Beta "Betas"

Sigma Lambda Gamma

Sigma Lambda Upsilon "Slus"

Fraternities

Alpha Psi Lambda (Co-Ed)

Gamma Zeta Alpha "The Gammas"

Lambda Alpha Upsilon, "LAU" or "Lethal Lambdas" or "Crazy Condors"

Lambda Sigma Upsilon "Upsilons"

Lambda Theta Phi"Lambdas" "Conquistadores"

Lambda Upsilon Lambda, "LUL"

Nu Alpha Kappa, "Naks" or "Nakos"

Omega Delta Phi

Phi Iota Alpha, "Phiotas"

Sigma Lambda Beta "Betas"

**National Multicultural Greek Council**

Delphic Fraternity

Gamma Omega Delta

Phi Sigma Chi

Psi Sigma Phi

Lambda Psi Delta

**Concilio Interfraternitario de Puerto Rico**

Alpha Beta Chi

Nu Sigma Beta

Phi Delta Gamma

Phi Eta Mu

Phi Sigma Alpha, "Sigmas" "La Sigma"

**Other National Fraternities**

Alpha Omega Theta, "AOT"

Alpha Epsilon Omega, "AEO"

Alpha Sigma Omega, "SIOUX"

Alpha Gamma Omega, "AGO"

Alpha Iota Omicron, "AIO"

Alpha Phi Beta, "APB"

Beta Kappa Gamma, "BKG"

Beta Upsilon Chi, "BYX" or "Bucks"

Chi Rho Omicron, "XPO"

Gamma Phi Epsilon, "G Phi E"

Delta Epsilon Psi "DEPsi"

Delta Gamma Iota - "DGI" or "Delts"

Delta Lambda Phi, "DLP" or "Del Phi"

Epsilon Sigma Rho "Rho Dawgz" or "Rho's"

Iota Nu Delta, "IND"

Kappa Upsilon Chi, "Kappa Chi"

Kappa Epsilon - University of the Philippines

Lambda Omega Alpha

Phi Beta Upsilon - Founding chapter, Plymouth State University

Phi Delta Theta, "Phi Delt" or "Phis"

Phi Delta Psi, "P. D. Psi"

Phi Mu Alpha Sinfonia, "Sinfonians", "PMA", "FMA"

Phi Sigma Nu, "Nu Tribe," "Nu warriors", "Phi Nu's", "Nu's"

Pi Alpha Phi, "PAPhi's", "Pineapples"

Pi Sigma, "PARAGON" - University of the Philippines, Diliman

Saint Anthony Hall, formerly Delta Psi

Sigma Lambda Phi

Sigma Rho, "SigRho", "Chassell Bandits"

Sigma Tau Omega, "Rangers"

GAMMA PI EPSILON , "GAMMANS 1962" - Central Mindanao University,University of Southern Mindanao

Tau Alpha Omega, "TAO or Freeman"

Tau Gamma Phi, "Triskelion" - University of the Philippines, Diliman

Tau Rho Lambda, "Nobles or Taurholians"

Zeta Phi Rho "Zetas"

Delta International University of Santo Thomas (UST)

Zeta Phi Delta _ZETANS_ University of the Philippines

Beta Phi Pi "Betas"

Phi Rho Eta

**Sororities and Women's Fraternities**

**National organizations**

**National Panhellenic Conference**

Alpha Chi Omega, "A Chi O" or "Alpha Chi"

Alpha Delta Pi, "A D Pi"

Alpha Gamma Delta, "A G D" or "Alpha Gam"

Alpha Epsilon Phi, "A E Phi" or "Phisters"

Alpha Omicron Pi, "AOPi"

Alpha Phi, "A-Phi"

Alpha Sigma Alpha, "A S A" or "Alpha Sig"

Alpha Sigma Tau "A S T" or "Alpha Tau"

Alpha Xi Delta, "A Z D" or "Fuzzies"

Chi Omega, "Chi O"

Delta Delta Delta, "Tri-Delta"

Delta Gamma - "DG" or "DeeGee"

Delta Zeta, "DZ"

Delta Phi Epsilon, "D Phi E" or "Deephers"

Gamma Phi Beta, "Gamma Phi" or "G-Phi-B" or "G-Phi"

Kappa Alpha Theta, "Theta"

Kappa Delta, "KD"

Kappa Kappa Gamma, "Kappa"

Phi Mu

Phi Sigma Sigma, "Phi Sig"

Pi Beta Phi, "Pi Phi"

Sigma Delta Tau, "S D T" or "Sig Delt"

Sigma Kappa "Sig Kaps"

Sigma Sigma Sigma, "Tri-Sigma", "Sigma"

Theta Phi Alpha, "Theta Phi"

Zeta Tau Alpha, "Zetas"

**National Pan-Hellenic Council**

Alpha Kappa Alpha, "AKAs"

Delta Sigma Theta, "Deltas, "DST"

Zeta Phi Beta, "Zetas"

Sigma Gamma Rho, "SG-Rhos"

**National Association of Latino Fraternal Organizations**

Alpha Pi Sigma

Chi Upsilon Sigma "Cussies, Women of Wisdom, Captivating Women"

Gamma Alpha Omega

Gamma Phi Omega, "GPhiO"

Kappa Delta Chi, "K-D Chi"

Lambda Pi Chi

Lambda Theta Alpha, "Lambda Ladies"

Lambda Theta Nu, "Lambdas"

Omega Phi Beta

Sigma Iota Alpha, "SIAs"

Sigma Lambda Gamma,"Gammas"

Sigma Lambda Upsilon

**National Multicultural Greek Council**

Gamma Eta

Delta Xi Phi Multicultural Sorority, Inc. "DXP" "D-Xi" "Xi-Phi"

Delta Sigma Chi

Zeta Sigma Chi Multicultural Sorority, Inc. "Z-Chi"

Lambda Psi Delta

Lambda tau Omega

Mu Sigma Upsilon

Sigma Theta Psi

Chi Upsilon Sigma

Omega Phi Chi

Sigma Theta Psi

**Concilio Interfraternitario de Puerto Rico**

Eta Gamma Delta, "La Eta"

Mu Alpha Phi, "La Mu"

**Other National Sororities**

Alpha Delta Chi, "A D Chi"

alpha Kappa Delta Phi, "aKDPhi"

Alpha Phi Gamma, "APhiG"

Alpha Pi Omega

Alpha Sigma Kappa, "ASK" (Engineers, Scientists & Architects)

Alpha Sigma Rho, "ASR" or "Alphasigs"

Delta Gamma Pi Multicultural Sorority - "D G Pies" or "Roses"

Delta Theta Tau - "Deltas" or "Delta Theta"

Delta Phi Mu

Delta Psi Epsilon

Delta Phi Omega - "D Phi O" or "DPO"

Delta Xi Nu Multicultural Sorority, Inc., "Xi Honeys"

Gamma Delta Pi, "GDP"

Gamma Rho Lambda, "GRLs"

Kappa Beta Gamma, "Kappas"

Kappa Delta Phi National Affiliated Sorority, Inc., "Kappa"

Kappa Phi Gamma, "KPhiG"

Lambda Tau Omega, "Enchanting Mermaids"

Lambda Theta Nu, "Lambdas"

Lambda Pi Upsilon, "Lambda Divas", "LPiU"

Phi Sigma Rho, "Phi Rhos" (Engineers)

Phi Beta Chi, "Beta Chi"

Sigma Alpha Epsilon Pi, "Sigma", "SigmaAEPi"

Sigma Alpha Iota, "SAI"

Sigma Lambda Gamma, "Gammas"

Sigma Omicron Pi, "S.O.Pi"

Sigma Phi Omega, "Sigmas"

Sigma Phi Kappa

Sigma Psi Zeta, "Sigmas"

Sigma Sigma Rho, "SigSigRho"

Sigma Omega Nu, "Sunnies, SON, Sigmas"

Tau Gamma Sigma, "Triskelion"

Tau Theta Pi, "Taus"

Theta Nu Xi Multicultural Sorority, Inc., "Theta Nus", "ONE"

Zeta Chi Phi Multicultural Sorority, Inc., "Zetas"

**Coeducational fraternities**

Coeducational fraternities permit both male and female members.

**National organizations**

Alpha Delta Phi Society

Alpha Delta Tau

Alpha Mu Omega - McMaster University, Redeemer University College, Mohawk College

Alpha Psi Lambda

Delta Psi Alpha

Delta Sigma Chi, Co-Ed Fraternity, Inc.

Sigma Alpha Chi - University of Delaware

Kappa Kappa Psi


	7. Greek Glossery

The thing that will define your college experience

GREEK TERMS

**Active** – initiated member who is at the collegiate level

**Alumna **– graduated sorority member

**Badge **– the pin of an initiated member

**Bid** – formal invitation to join a Greek organization

**Big** – an active member that is a designated mentor for a newer member

**Chapter **– a local group of the national organization

**Colony **– a Greek organization in the final stages of being installed as a chartered chapter of the national organization

**Continuous Open Recruitment** – a process that allows chapters to continuously recruit and bid new members outside the formal recruitment period

**Formal Rush** (see section)

**Greek Week** – an annual celebration in which chapters participate in education, social, and service events

**Initiation **– the formal ceremony that brings a new member into full Greek membership

**Inter-fraternity Council (IFC)** – the governing body of 14 nationally recognized fraternities

**Inter-Greek Council (IGC)** – The governing body of the 4 culturally based chapters

**Legacy **– someone whose mother, father, sister, brother, or grandparents was an initiated member of a Greek organization

**Little **– newer member who is mentored by an older member

**National Pan-Hellenic Council (NPHC)** – governing body of the 9 nationally recognized sororities

**New Member** – a potential member who has accepted the bid to a Greek organization, but has not yet been initiated

**New Member Educator – **the chapter officer who sees the development of new members and prepares them for initiation

**New Member Program – **period of learning about the Greek organization with different social and learning events

**Open Recruitment – **period after formal recruitment where Greek organizations offer bids

**Panhellenic Association (Panhel) – **the governing body for the 10 nationally recognized sororities

**Philanthropy – **a service project sponsored by a chapter from which donations of time, goods, and/or money is made

**Pledge – **aka 'new member'

**Potential New Member – **a collegiate who is participating in recruitment

**Preferential Bidding – **the process of mutual selection between Panhellenic sororities and potential new members

**Quota – **a specified number of women a Panhellenic sorority may offer bids to during formal recruitment

**Recruitment Councilor – **an initiated member of a Panhellenic sorority who guides potential new members through recruitment

**Recruitment Guidelines – **guidelines set forth by the IFC to ensure a fair and stress-free (haha that's a laugh) Recruitment process

**Rush – **aka 'Formal Recruitment'


	8. Greek Alphabet

The thing that will define your college experience

GREEK ALPHABET

Alpha

Beta

Gamma

Delta

Epsilon

Zeta

Eta

Theta

Iota

Kappa

Lambda

Mu

Nu

Xi

Omicron

Pi

Rho

Sigma

Tau

Upsilon

Phi

Chi

Psi

Omega


	9. What the College Kids Say

HAHA MORE RANDOM ADVICE

HAHA MORE RANDOM ADVICE

So the question went out over Facebook to a bunch of my friends at different colleges: _I was wondering if any of you wanted to/could contribute to a book I am compiling for my lil' sis to give her a laugh and some advice her first year (you are all such good advice givers). Just send me a story or a piece of advice, etc and I'll add it to the book._

Here is what I got back:

**CHRISTINA **

Make sure you get all of your work done but make sure you also save time to have fun. Meet new people, see new things, try new things. College is for growing academically but also for growing emotionally and in experiences. HAVE FUN!

**MEG**

My list of things I've learned:

1. If a guy screwed over your friend, he'll screw you over, too.

2. You do not need another drink.

3. Breakfast is not optional.

4. Buy two sets of sheets; you can change them but you don't have to wash them right away.

5. Buy an extra cell phone charger; yours will break or get left at home and your cell phone will die in the meantime.

6. Take vitamins; no one's immune system can withstand the freshman plague but vitamins make it go away faster.

7. Save the numbers for the late night food places, cab companies, hospitals, campus maintenance and IT in your phone.

8. If they're calling for bad weather, go buy enough food to last you for 48 hours, dining halls can and will close.

9. When in doubt, call Sara. When in jail/hospital, call your mom.

10. Make sure you have at least two friends close enough to take you/sit with you in the hospital. They can switch off between classes/exams/work/etc.

11. Join Phi Mu if at all possible.

**ALISON**

Here are some things that I've learned:

1) Go to class - Even if they don't take attendance or your friends don't go. Exams will be much easier if you've actually been to class and professors will get to know you. -- also, homework won't always count, but do it anyways!

2) SLEEP!! Yeah, it's really cool that you can hang out with your friends at all hours of the day and night - but even 10am comes quickly!

3) You don't have to be best friends with your room-mate, so don't worry if you're not tight. Do tell your RA if you and your room-mate have big problems.

4) Learn to Skim! you will have more assigned reading than you ever imagined, don't worry about it, nobody expects you to read every word of every chapter in the text.

5) If you're thinking about Recruitment, make sure you really want to do it. In the end, the letters don't matter so much as long as you're with the right group of people, really make sure you feel comfortable and aren't just with them because they're cool/popular/hot/athletic/etc. Your letters are yours forever and you want to be proud of your sisters and/or brothers.

I can't really think of anything else, but I'll let you know if I do!

**MATT**

1) ramen noodles do not substitute for real food

2) 3 am is always the best time to eat, but restaurants are never open so remember to stock up early

3) always sleep before an early class or exam, don't try to stay up until the exam happens at 8am

4) go to concerts, the movies, etc. whenever possible

**KERRY**

Tell her ... to wear sun screen ... no, really ...

Don't be afraid to be yourself, that's when you make the best friends you can find, when you're out of control weird and crazy. The people who aren't your friends will judge, the keepers join in.

Don't freak out about school work - it's also about the experience.

Get to know the library, it will be your best friend for the next 4 years.

College isn't the best four years of your life, so don't worry if there are hard times, it's just four good years before you have to be responsible. So, have fun.

**EASTON**

Sweet this is going to be fun

Advice for college by Easton

1. Find where your classes are, no one wants to be that person asking how to get everywhere

2. Learn the school's rules in terms of beer pong, the quicker you know them the better off you are going to be

3. If you are dating someone before you leave for college break up with them now, it will not last... I know you might be in love with him/her and that you are going to make it work but one will cheat on the other and it will end as badly as it possible can so go call that person and end it now and then come back to the list

4. ALWAYS TAKE YOUR KEYS WHEN YOU LEAVE YOUR DORM

5. You are not cool, don't even think you are, welcome to the low point of your life. You will be hated and teased and hazing like no other learn that, take what comes and move on, the upper classman will come around by the end of the year

6. Don't believe frat boys, you are freshman girl they need you to come to the party to make themselves look good and attract freshman boys, also never pay for a cup...you will understand what that means quickly

7. Don't sleep with or hook up anyone on your floor unless you plan to stay with them till next year or be prepared to move in the spring

8. Learn to take shots, don't be a girl about it just close your eyes and shoot

9. School clubs are stupid...want something real rush...want to pass the time find people on the floor to play with

10. If you can't be friends with your roommate don't become hated by them, they can fuck with you and fuck you over un-like any other human being in college

11. Beer is beer, just drink it god dammit and don't complain if you drink enough of it the taste will go away

12. Make friends ASAP with someone that has an ID and life will be easier

13. It is possible to eat take out every night of the week

14. Learn to drink coffee you are now trying to be an adult

15. Take naps

16. Stay up all night for no reason with a bunch of people

17. Pull the first prank on the floor and then don't admit to it right away

18. Hide money in the room somewhere you will need cash randomly at some point

19. Facebook is a life saver, don't be that person who puts there entire life on it

20. The RA is not your friend, do not trust them, they will bust you

21. Don't call home too much, don't call friends or IM that too much it will not make leaving them easier

22. Stripper poles are cool, if you can really dance on one you will make plenty of friends

23. Just because the dining hall is all you can eat does mean you should have 3 scoops of ice cream

24. Smoking is a great way to meet people

25. What happens in college with follow you forever...make the stories worth something or at least funny enough that you can hear over and ovr again

26. Play video games even if you suck

27. Invest in at least 3 water bottles

28. You will get sick with something

29 Skipping class is not that big of a deal...so go or don't know one cares

30. If you home in your room prop the door open...don't be anti soical you will end up missing so much

31. Play hall sports you will not get in real trouble

32. Never walk alone at night

33. Understand some days will be devoted to watching nothing about random ass movies you never seen, embrace those days and learn something new

34. Take random classes...you will get a degree no time go play and figure shit out

35. Sleep is for the weak

36. Go to sporting events

37. Get a big chair

38. Loft the beds

39. Go to class in your pajamas

40. Don't fall for your gay best friend–this will only lead to heartache. And, just because he's interested in making out with you at parties when you're both drunk doesn't mean he's not gay

41. Don't go to bed early all the fun stuff happens after 11 pm, with that said nothing good happens again 3 am

42. Smoke pot at least once

43. Remember everyone has a camera these days

44. Learn to drunk dial your friends

45. Making out with other girls every so often will make you cool; doing at every party makes you look sad

**46. Jump drives will save your life, back everything you write up on one**

47. If no one sees you it was not a real walk of shame

48. Freshman boys are not pretty much useless, once you understand that they are funny to hang around with

49. Remember people's birthday, and not just a wall post find them and wish them a good day or wrap there door in wrapping paper, it is a cheap easy thing that goes a long way.

50. Remember this is your freshman friends most likely will not be your senior friends. People leave and new people come into your life. People change from what they were when you met them; don't feel bad about any of it the friends that you start college with will get you though the 1st year and it will be the only way you make it. But the friends you leave with will be the ones that are going to get you though the rest of your life.


	10. Dorm Life

Ready for life in a shoebox

Ready for life in a shoebox? Welcome to

DORM LIFE

So guess who is probably paying for this million dollar education of yours. That's right: mommy and daddy. So why don't you do something nice for them as they are making a huge sacrifice for you right now (yes, they probably would much rather take a cruise with that money)

Spend some 'quality time' with them before you leave. That means do not blow them off every night of the week before you leave for school to go hang out with your friends. No. Also this does not mean 'let's go shopping and spend their money buying me crap.' No. This means renting a movie and watching it together. Having dinner together as a family. Go play mini golf—something _together_. You will miss them.

E-mail them or call them or write a letter about once a week to tell them what you are up to. Send them some pictures of you with your new friends and show them all the cool stuff you are doing. (just make sure you censor the pictures. Please don't send dad a picture of his baby girl doing a keg stand)

Did I mention CALL THEM


	11. What to Pack

Ready for life in a shoebox

WHAT TO PACK

There is definitely some pretty random stuff you will wish you had once you get to school. _Bed, Bath, & Beyond_ does a pretty good job of providing a list in store of the basic stuff you will need.

Risers, containers and a Bed Skirt – if you are not lofting your bed, it is a pretty good idea to get those six-inch bed risers to prop your bed up a little bit. Then you can use under your bed as extra storage space. Just get some of those plastic drawers or rubbermade containers and stick them under your bed to get some extra storage. I suggest also buying a bed skirt so that you can hide all your stuff behind it.

Party clothes: something to go to a club in and something to wear to a semi-formal event

Duct Tape

Never under-estimate the power of sweatpants and t-shirts. My entire life I never would wear these things outside working out, however, you get to college and they are the clothing you yearn to study in as you cram for that big exam

Any food that can be made in the microwave!

Flip flops – those showers, I would not want to put my bare feet on that college dorm floor . . .ewww!

Camera to capture every minute of your college fun. Also for field papers taking a camera to take pictures help you to write your papers later because pictures help you remember and add details to your notes

A flashlight

Batteries

A lamp

Thermal coffee mug – they can be used for coffee, tea, soup, mac and cheese, ice cream, etc. Pack you drink or some soup in that thing and head off to class on those bitter cold days

Overstuffed pillows (good back support)

Pocketknife – you will not believe how often you will use it, or how smart those Swiss are to put _everything _into this little knife set


	12. Roomates

Ready for life in a shoebox

ROOMATES

So now you are going to live in a shoebox with someone you don't know. Fun.

We suggest that you try and steer away from rooming with friends. Sometimes it works out well, but most of the time it ends badly. Since you are friends you will spend every waking minute together—partying, studying, sleeping—that is too much together time. And it won't bode well with your friendship. Also, if it is a high school friend and you or they change in college you will find yourself missing the old them and not embracing the new them.

If you live with someone you don't know you both tend to be a little more respectful of each other and each other's stuff (I mean if they were your best friend from high school you are going to think nothing of boring a DVD from them). Also, you grow together and adapt to each other's living style and college together. You don't know who they _were_ you only know who they _are._ Make sense?

Anywho,

Once the school gives you your new roomie's information, contact them and discuss who brings what of the big things like the TV and the micro-fridge (check your school's watt allotage for the fridge and microwave. Most schools suggest you get a microfridge and provide rental information from their supplier).

Agree early on what the rules of the room are

Compare schedules so you aren't keeping each other up at night or waking them early in the morning. Remember, their class time is your alone in the room time.

Guest policy, especially those sex-iling guests

Food policy

Each roommate buys their own food and does not touch the other's food

Buy all (or some) of your food together and split the bill

Buy separately and share within reason

A sock or hat on the doorknob means you have been sex-iled, so go somewhere 'cause you are not getting back in for a while

Tell your roommate when you go to shower so that either she will remind you to take your keys or she will be there to let you back in. It sucks when you go to take a shower and come back to find you are locked out of the room.

If your roommate is from hell tell the RA and maybe you can change rooms or your RA can help the two of you work the problem out, depending on the situation

Regularly disrupts your ability to sleep/study after you have confronted them about it

Engages in illegal activity (ex: if there is pot in your room and you know about it and your roommate gets caught, you are in trouble as well)

Endangers you physically in any way

Steals from you

Makes racial slurs at you or your friends

Until a switch in rooms can be made, you can try to spend as little time as possible in the room.

Go to the library

Student activity center

Gym

Computer lab

Common areas

Hang out in a friend's room

Your roommate does not have to be your best friend; they are just a person you can live with


	13. Scheduling Classes

Ready for life in a shoebox

Now for the reason why you are spending over a hundred grand—

YOUR EDUCATION

DEALING WITH SCHEDULING

Most importantly, before you start scheduling your classes, know what you need to take to graduate. Have a notebook and write down all the required classes you need to get your degree and then any electives, so for example:

BUSINESS MAJOR

Required classes

Accounting I & II

Finance

Management

ITEC

International Business

Electives

4 business electives

3 non-business electives

General Education classes

2 Arts

2 Sciences

2 economic courses

So you know you need to fulfill all of these requirements, you don't know what electives or which arts and sciences you are going to take, but you know you need to take them. Then check what classes need to be accomplished before you take another class. These classes are called prerequisites. Now you have a nice little map of classes that help you reach graduation.

When scheduling your classes semester by semester, don't overburden yourself. Don't take all your hard, reading-intensive classes in one semester 'just to get them over with.' Uh bad idea. Spread them out. Balance your schedule with a mix of "easy" classes with harder classes.

With your free electives, sample a variety of subjects. Take something that has nothing to do with your major but you are interested in learning about. If you think that a class may be too difficult and is not required for your major, see if you can take the class pass/fail. Some schools offer this option. This way you can take something totally new and maybe a little difficult and not worry about its impact on your GPA. Also on that note, it is ok to take a class every now and then that is solely a GPA booster.

Choose professors, not titles. Great professors make horrible subjects interesting, and vice-versa. is a good website to find out what students have thought about a professor. Also, ask upperclassmen about classes and professors. Upperclassmen are a wealth of knowledge and they usually like to share that knowledge.

Get major requirements for graduation out of the way early. You don't want to be a second semester senior and find out you can not graduate because you forgot to take Basic Stat.

A good person to help you make sure that you have made the right scheduling choices is your Advisor. Get to know them, drop by just to talk with them every now and then, that way if something happens they can help you and maybe pull some strings. And do not be afraid to ask for a new advisor if the one assigned to you is not to your satisfaction. You need to have a good relationship with your advisor; they are your best advocate.

When you go to sign up for a class and you find that it is closed don't get frustrated, it may open up later in the registration period. A lot of students drop and add classes during the first few weeks of the semester so you might be able to get into a class within the first two weeks of the semester. If a class is necessary for your graduation and you need to take it that particular semester for one reason or another, go to your advisor for help.


	14. Buying Your Textbooks

Ready for life in a shoebox

BUYING YOUR TEXTBOOKS

Once you have your classes set it is time to buy your books. Books are overpriced. Some students choose to wait until a class has started before buying the book just to make sure the professor is actually going to use the book he assigned or that they are going to stay in that class.

Other students find someone on their floor that they are close with and who is taking the same class and the two of them split the cost of the book and share it. However, if you are the type of person who wants their own textbooks (which many are), shop around for the best price. The school bookstore is usually overpriced. Google 'buy textbooks' and a number of sites pop up. Barnes & and Amazon are usually pretty good. Also, when it comes time to sell your books, shop around for the best price as well. Google 'sell my textbooks' and compare how much they will give you for your books compared to what the bookstore is buying the textbooks back for.


	15. Kick Ass in Class

Ready for life in a shoebox

KICK ASS IN CLASS

Professors want you to memorize a shit-ton of information, and then be able to apply it.

The most important piece of advice I can give you is to stay on top of your work. TIME MANAGEMENT! Read a little each night and highlight important information as you go along. Take good notes too. Writing information down helps you to memorize it better.

PAY ATTENTION in class. It is possible to do really well in a class without ever opening the textbook. Most exams are based on in-class material and the textbook just supports and goes more in-depth to what was said in class. Take good notes and review them.

Flash cards are amazing.

Study with friends. Try and teach each other the material and make up funny stories to help you remember the information.

The more you study during the semester, the less work and stressful finals are.

After midterms re-evaluate your study methods: was nothing from the textbook? Was there a lot of vocabulary? Did you have enough time to finish the test? Figure out if you need to change your study habits to help you do better on the next exam.

Wine helps. The best foreign language oral exams have come from a little bit of intoxication. This is because your senses are slightly impaired so you won't over-thing your pronunciation. However, don't get smashed. Showing up to class smelling like booze will get you in trouble.

FINALS

Fuck I Never Actually Learned this Shit

Rule No1: Find out when and where your final is. Times and rooms actually change.

"Today we salute you stress-out college student during exam week.

As you sit in your lonely cubical in the library, doped up on Starbucks and Aderol, you think to yourself, "am I ever going to need to know this stuff in life?"

The distractions are tempting you and you have suddenly diagnosed yourself with ADD along with advanced delusionary schizophrenia with involuntary narcissistic rage.

I am sure by now you know exactly what everyone is doing because you have checked your Buddy List and Facebook 800 times.

Break is just days away and your Prozac prescription will be in tomorrow. So crack open an ice cold Bud Lite after that last exam, because for most of us, the break will be spent in de-tox."

Source: Real Man of Genius Commercial Spoof

Here is to what you will consider the worst week of your life.

Go to the review sessions, Professors will often drop extra hints

Know what you are getting into—ask about the exam

Go to office hours, ask questions. Make sure that anything you are not sure of you clear up before you get into that exam

I know it sounds silly, but ask about Blue Books. Not every school, or class for that matter, will provide them for the exam.

Bring extra pencils and pens to the exam

Turn off your cell phone. That means do not put it on vibrate or silent, we mean **turn it off**

Dance and watch stupid movies to help you clear your mind. A good laugh will relax you

Don't talk to your parents while you are studying, inevitably they will say something that will piss you off

You will hate your friends

While studying you will look at Facebook, AIM and E-mail more during this week than you have during the entire semester

Don't lose your sense of humor, it is only finals

If there is a kitchen, bake. You can take out your aggression as you stir or on the dough. Then you can study while the food bakes and if you share your goodies you will be loved like a god

The finals diet: anything with sugar and caffeine that you can eat with one hand

It's called crashing—set four alarms the day of the exam, just in case

It does not matter what you look like during finals, no one will notice. (Just remember to shower, you don't want to be the smelly kid that distracted everyone during the exam because you haven't showered in a week)

It is Okay to cry at the end

Prepare to be unable to communicate post-final period. Remember that post-SAT feeling? Yeah.

Get out of your room every two house and take a study break. If you don't your brain will turn to mush. Studies have been shown that if you do not take a few minute break every hour or two you do not remember as much as if you had taken those breaks

Don't harp on your exams. You did poorly on one? So what, get back on that horse, you still have more to go

Death threats come and go during this period, your true friends won't take it seriously (I mean you won't actually kill your Stats professor with your textbook)

You studied for days, took the exam, and now you can't remember anything from the class. Funny, we know

Anything is amazing during finals. The smallest, most mundane thing will keep you laughing for hours. You are nit going crazy, you are just over-tired


End file.
